Collecting semen is important for a variety of reasons, most notably for fertility studies, for artificial insemination and for propagating desirable traits in livestock.
Traditionally, semen is collected from human patients by having them ejaculate into a condom or a cup. Both methods are inadequate. Condoms reduce penile sensation and inhibit masturbatory ejaculation. They are also somewhat bulky, and often unhygienic and messy to remove, the condom lubricants may contaminate the semen sample, and it is hard to transfer the semen from a condom to a more manageable container. Cups are not only coldly clinical but also distracting, as they require some concentration, coordination, dexterity and aim to ensure that the semen ends up in the cup.
The most common method of collecting semen in animals is by the use of an artificial vagina. This usually consists of a tube having an interior liner, which leads to a cone that is connected to a test tube for collecting the semen. The prior art is replete with artificial vaginas that can be used, for example as depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,441,868; 3,421,504; 3,631,853; 3,910,262; 4,059,100; and 4,312,350. Alternatively, semen is collected by placing a cup-like material inside the vagina of a receptive female.
The present invention is intended to overcome the deficiencies of traditional methods. The present invention provides devices and methods for the improved collection of semen, and also devices and methods for processing the semen once it is collected.